Laundry treating appliances, such as a clothes washer, in which a drum defines a treating chamber for receiving a laundry load, may implement a cycle of operation. The cycle of operation may include different phases during which liquid is applied to the laundry load. One such phase is a rinsing phase, in which liquid and/or a treating chemistry is applied to the already-washed laundry load. For example, treating chemistries like bleach are often applied during a rinsing phase. The use of bleach is not desired for all laundry loads, and, therefore, cannot be dispensed by an automatic system. A user typically controls the dispensing of bleach by deciding whether to manually fill a bleach dispenser before each cycle of operation.